


A Future for Hayi

by seol_jeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seol_jeon/pseuds/seol_jeon
Summary: "A Coffee Filter Crown" AU set seven years into the reign of King Joshua, an alternate ending for the royal family, Prince Jihoon and Princess Hayi, Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Wonwoo.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Future for Hayi

**Author's Note:**

> I personally loved "A Coffee Filter Crown" by butcherbaker17maker (orphan_account). It's been three months since I've read it and it is still in my head. I thought the characters deserved better so I wrote them a happy ending. I do not mean to disrespect the original author. In a way, this is self-indulgent, a closure so I can bid the story a proper goodbye. 
> 
> This is my first ever published story, so please feel free to comment! ^ ^

"I never expected it would come to this", Hayi says as she adjusts herself to a comfortable position in bed. "When I consented to leave my country to come here... When I agreed to meet you... To our engagement and arranged marriage."

The Dark Prince sets himself on the bed next to her. His hand hovers and lands on her mid-section, now rounder with a defined bump.

"I never thought of having a child of my own, either.", says Jihoon. "With my status, and my own difficult life, I did not want anyone else to experience that."

"This child won't have to." Hayi says softly.

"True enough, it is different now. Too different, it feels like a a new world. Joshua's been on the throne for seven years now and it has been the most secure time of our lives." Jihoon shifts a bit on his pillow. "Palace life has been... bearable at the very least. The Queen has passed on... Uncle Hee, too..."

"I'm so sorry you had to live through those bad moments." Hayi rests her hand on Jihoon's that has been on her belly.

"I've told you before, I never expected to carry a child either. When my family knew that I was sick and would have a hard time getting pregnant, they started to act like I didn't exist. They were upset they couldn't marry me off and bring a child into that family. Here, your family welcomed me. At least, your brother and sisters. Haha!!! Even Jun, who's stationed far away checks up on me once in a while." They both smile.

"Jun is the coolest. He handled that old man's trial and prosecution really well. That old man was crazy... a monster, I still can't forgive myself for trusting him." Now Jihoon's eyebrows knit in a furrow. Hayi worked her fingers into his forehead massaging it to calm him down.

"Have you been feeling better lately? I'm sorry it has been a difficult pregnancy for you." the prince now looks at her.

"You've been checking every chance you'd get. Yes, I'm fine. The baby's fine. You've only been gone a day to meet Seungcheol. I told you that you could stay there for a weekend!" the princess chuckles. 

"Seungcheol's worried about you and the baby too. He actually asked if the baby has a name yet because wants to suggest one. "Mirae". Ahh, that guy! He names his flowers too. ~ Oh?!" Jihoon's hand flinched.

"Ahh, our Princess Mirae likes it! That's a kick of approval for her Daddy Ji."

"She does that now?"

"She is more active now, which is a good sign." Hayi guides Jihoon's hand across her stomach as little Mirae moves.

"You'll be a great mom, Hayi!"

**Epilogue**

"You'll be a great mom, Hayi!"

"I'll accept that, I've got no competition! But the uncles and aunt are upping themselves at gaining Mirae's favor. Shannon has the advantage of being an aunt. She has filled up shopping carts of items for the baby girl. Dino has been letting our little one listen to everything... classical music to children's rhymes since he found out babies in the womb could already hear." Hayi turns to her side. 

"But Uncle Jeonghan has a whole plan. We were at the garden when he told me he's been trying to convince Joshua to let us live a normal life when the baby is born. He said he asked me first because he knew you'd really want that. It would be unfair to me. The little Princess will remain a royal and part of the family, but we can raise her outside the palace on our own terms."

Jihoon reaches out to run his fingers through Hayi's hair. "He seems to have thought of this a lot. Wonwoo did mention Jeonghan wants to see me. I thought it weird because he can talk to me anytime. He even jokingly asked if I should move out of the apartment above Triple C and find an actual house."

"Makes sense! So Soonyoung and Wonwoo should move into that apartment. Those two are newly married yet they share Soon's tiny space"

"So you agree?" Jihoon's eyes had the slightest bit of sparkle.

"Who am I to reject that wonderful offer? You can consult with Seungcheol about the area. Somewhere close to him and the Triple C, so he can visit anytime."

"What did I do to deserve you Hayi?!" Ji plants a kiss on her forehead.  
"Who knew getting closer to your mommy would be slightly difficult with you in the way little baby?" Ji then moves down to plant a kiss on Hayi's expectant belly.


End file.
